Yuyu
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: POV de Hiei. Une histoire pas trop gaie. Le jaganshi soutient du mieux qu'il peut un Kurama dépressif et quasimuet suite à un évènement bouleversant. Fic yaoi.
1. Mauvaise Nouvelle

Disclaimer : pas à Kimichan… 

Yuyu

Chapitre1:

Mauvaise Nouvelle

J'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je rêve là. C'est pas possible, Koenma me fait une blague pour me tester. Les mots qu'il vient de dire résonnent encore dans ma tête.

« Hiei, kikoeru ka? » demande-t-il devant mon air incrédule.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère? » dis-je en le prenant par le col.

Le "Prince du Reïkaï" me fixe sans sourciller. Kami-sama, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! C'est un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

« Iie... On l'a retrouvé ligoté et baillonné... »

« Uruseeii! »

Je ne veux rien entendre de sa bouche. Rien du tout. Je le lâche et recule. Je suis tellement abasourdi que je respire bizarrement. Ca siffle quand j'inspire ou quand j'expire. Et j'ai mal. Horriblement mal. Mon coeur se serre si fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête?

« Il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Il n'y a que toi qui le puisse. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est? »

« Suis-moi... »

Il passe devant moi et me conduit jusqu'à une porte. Koenma l'ouvre doucement, comme si un bébé dort et qu'il ne faut surtout pas le réveiller. Et je le vois. Il est là. Collé contre un mur, il nous regarde comme si on allait le manger. J'entre avec précaution. Ses yeux d'émeraudes, d'habitude si vifs, sont vides. Ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés collent à sa peau. Elle est tellement pâle. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Il s'enfuit et se calle dans un coin de la pièce.

« Kurama, n'aie pas peur... » dis-je.

Il me regarde à la manière d'une biche traquée. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. A environ un mètre de lui, je m'agenouille. Il se colle encore plus au mur comme s'il espère passer au travers. Avec rapidité, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se débat avec violence, essaye de me repousser. J'évite de regarder les marques sur sa peau nacrée. Je commence à le bercer malgré tous ses efforts pour me faire lâcher prise. Ses doigts s'agrippent à mon bras et manquent de déchirer ma manche tant il me serre fort. Je caresse ses cheveux et murmure des petits mots pour le calmer. Au fur et à mesure que je le console, il arrête de me frapper. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai seul.

« Hitori ja nai... » murmuré-je.

Il se blottit carrément contre moi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là quand il en avait le plus besoin. Maintenant, il dort. Mais il ne veut pas me lâcher. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte. Koenma sans rien dire, m'emmène jusqu'à une chambre. Je l'allonge dans les draps. Il ouvre les yeux. Je tente de le rassurer et m'installe par dessus la couverture. Il se blottit encore contre moi. Il n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Je n'ose même plus ouvrir la bouche. Mon coeur se serre toujours plus. Mais lui, il a sûrement plus mal que moi. J'arrive à lire la souffrance dans ses yeux. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'ici il est en sécurité.

« Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal... »

Je sens quelque chose de mouillé dans mon cou. Oh non! Je ne veux pas le faire pleurer. Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il se calme. Il faut que ça sorte, il faut que je sache:

« Kurama, tu ne veux pas m'en parler? »

Ses doigts se crispent sur ma veste. J'ai peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

« Je... murmure-t-il. Il a... Il m'a... »

Les mots ne viennent pas. C'est encore trop tôt. Mais une chose est sûre: je comprends très bien ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire. Je le laisse tranquille. Ca fait un moment qu'il ne bouge plus vraiment. Il dort paisiblement. Pourtant un pli de soucis barre son front. Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Je préfère le Kurama que je connaissais. Celui qui me sourit, qui m'invite à manger chez lui. Malgré tout, il reste l'homme que j'aime et je ferai payer à celui qui a osé lui faire subir ça. Je le hais plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il va regretter son geste et me supplier à genoux de lui laisser la vie sauve. Oui il payera pour son crime. Je le jure.

Chapitre1 Fin


	2. Blessure Profonde

Disclaimer : toujours pas à Kimichan…

Yuyu 

Chapitre2:

Blessure Profonde

Je viens de me réveiller. J'ai dormi près de lui. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher mais j'aurai été incapable de le laisser seul. Il dort toujours. Il a l'air d'avoir chaud. Je repousse les mèches de cheveux qui collent à la peau de son cou. Elles sont là. Ces horribles marques. Il y en a sûrement d'autres bien pires sur le reste de son corps. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi lui? Il ne mérite pas ça. On frappe à la porte.

Entrez, dis-je.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Botan. Elle me sourit gentiment. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais je me sens mieux. Sa présence me fait du bien. Même si je l'ai toujours vu en train d'embêter Yusuke, elle sait être sérieuse. J'ignore pourquoi mais je crois que je la considère un peu comme une grande soeur. Botan a un plateau dans les mains:

« Je t'apporte à manger. Ca te fera du bien. »

« Arigatô, » dis-je.

Elle pose le plateau près de moi et s'assied doucement sur le bord du lit. Elle le regarde. Ses yeux sont tristes. Comme moi, elle ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Ses poings se serrent sur son kimono. Elle renifle et essuie vite les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

« Comment... une chose aussi... horrible a-t-elle pu... lui arriver? » sanglote-t-elle.

« Wakara nai, » répondé-je en détournant les yeux.

« Pardon... Je ne voulais pas pleurer... Je ferai mieux de te laisser... » dit-elle en se levant.

Je la regarde partir. Botan aussi se sent impuissante face à cette situation. Je reporte mon regard sur lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa peau si pâle. Il bouge doucement. Il ouvre les yeux. La souffrance est toujours présente. Il s'assied lentement et remet son kimono correctement. Il n'ose même pas me regarder. Il ne cesse de jouer nerveusement avec le drap. On dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Il faut que ça sorte, c'est le seul moyen d'exorciser cet "évènement". Alors je l'encourage à me révéler ce qu'il s'est passé:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurama? »

« ... »

Je vois bien qu'il a peur. Mais de quoi? Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est lui la victime!

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a... »

Sa main se crispe près du col de son kimono. Il respire vite et fort. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne vais pas le juger.

« Je... Je me... sens... si sale... » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Non ne dis pas ça, « murmuré-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il pleure. Le mutisme et les larmes sont les seuls moyens qu'il ait pour exprimer sa douleur et sa détresse. Kami-sama, pourquoi lui avoir fait subir une telle épreuve? Mon coeur me fait mal. Si mal. Je ne lui suis d'aucune aide. Je ne peux que le serrer contre moi pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Je crois qu'on a encore frappé à la porte:

« Entrez. »

Botan et Shinaneshi entrent. Elles disent qu'il faut soigner les blessures de Kurama. Sa réaction est immédiate: il tire le drap sur lui et refuse qu'on le touche. Et je trouve que c'est une réaction normale. Sa blessure, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, est encore trop profonde pour qu'il laisse quelqu'un la toucher. En tout cas, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra et je l'aiderai à guérir, quoi que cela m'en coûte. Je l'aime trop pour le laisser souffrir ainsi. Je sais bien que tuer celui qui lui a fait ça ne l'aidera pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il se sentira un peu soulagé. En attendant de trouver ce salopard, je resterai à ses côtés et je le soulagerai de sa peine du mieux que je pourrai. C'est tout ce que je peux faire à présent pour lui. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisant. Je voudrai faire plus. Hélas ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. Je ne peux que partager sa peine, sa douleur en silence et lui offrir tout le réconfort dont il a besoin. Gomen nasai Kurama... Je ne suis qu'un nul qui n'est jamais là quand il le faut. Mais je réparerai mes erreurs. Je le jure. Et je soignerai tes blessures. Je te le promets.

Chapitre2 Fin


End file.
